The Search Is On
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: Mai is just doing her job... taking temperatures of the rooms, and getting tea for Naru. The ghost haunting the hotel has other plans for Mai. What will happen when Mai goes missing? Will she be found? MAI/NARU AT END. THREE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my very first Ghost Hunt fanfic. I hope you like it, and I tried to keep the character you know... in character. Review on what you think of it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT **

Chapter 1

Mai POV

"Mai go around and get temperature readings of all room." My boss, Kazuya Shibuya, or Naru as I call him tells me.

"Anything else?" I ask walking over to the door.

The next word that comes out of his mouth is predictable. "Tea."

_Stupid narcissist… you're so addicted to tea. _I tell myself.

I walk out of base with a notebook, pen, walkie-talkie, and thermometer in hand. I open the door to the first rom and write down the temperature. Almost two hours go by and I'm starting to get to the west wing… where a lot of the phenomena activity happens.

"Hey Mai… you want some help…" Takigawa says over the walkie-talkie.

"Yes please… I'm almost to the west wing."

Takigawa, or also known as Monk, is a monk and plays bass guitar in a band. He has taught me a few charms to ward off some spirits. He also treats me like a little sister. He is so protective. But he's always there to help out during a case.

I continue to get the temperatures for almost ten minutes, and within that time frame, I've had to pee. _Monk please hurry… I have to pee. _

"Hey Mai… where are you?"

"In here…" I quickly jot down the temperature of the room and then head out. Closing the door behind me. I run into Monk and I throw everything to him.

"Can you take over? I really have to pee."

"Sure…"

I race to the bathroom and I do my business. I wash my hands and I feel the temperature of the room drop drastically. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I look behind me and see that the door is closed. I shake my head and all the sudden I feel a small prick on my right ankle. I look down and I see a small cut on the outside of my ankle.

"There you are Tomako… Come on let's go…" I hear a deep voice say.

I turn around and I see a silloute of a man with black hair and black eyes. "You're mother and I are worried about you."

"I am not Tomako… I am Taniyama Mai…"

"Let's go…" I feel an arm wrap around my waist and I'm lifted up…

"You've been a bad girl… you need to be punished…"

Another pinch is on my ankle, but it travels up my entire leg.

"AHHH!"

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MAI? **

**So sorry that it's short. The next chapter will be longer. Please let me know how I did. **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ADVISE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANT TO BE RANDOM... REVIEW (DON'T WORRY, I DON'T JUDGE. IF YOU WANT TO, PM IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE TO PUT A RANDOM REVIEW. I LOVE EVERYONE! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has read this story. Like I said last chapter this is my first Ghost Hunt and I hope that the characters were in character. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT...**

Chapter 2

Naru POV

I'm reading a file on this case that is taking forever to solve.

"Naru shouldn't Monk and Mai be back by now?"

I look up at the clock and I see that fifty minutes has passed since Monk has left to help Mai.

"They should be on their way."

I return to the file.

Over ten minutes has passed and the two still haven't returned.

"Lin do you have…" I'm interrupted by a high pitch, ear-piercing scream that's sadly… familiar.

"AHHH!"

"Naru… paranormal activity over in the west wing." Lin tells me.

"Mai, are you okay?" I ask over the walkie-talkie.

No reply.

"Naru she went to the bathroom." Monk tells me.

"Monk when did she go to the bathroom?"

"About fifteen minutes…"

"NARU!"

_Thud. _

No one in base moves.

"Naru I just broke down the door."

I grab myself a walkie-talkie and I race towards the west wing… the others are right behind me. "We're on our way."

We get to the west wing and we find Monk looking in all the rooms. Frantically looking for our youngest member.

"Naru come look at this." Lin says from the bathroom.

I walk over to him and Lin is pointing to a spot around the sink. The water is still running, but at the base of the sink, there's blood.

"I think Tomoya has Mai." John says.

"Tomako come on… we're going home." I hear someone say.

"I'm not Tomako!" Someone faintly shouts.

_Thud._

Everyone freezes. It feels like time has slowed to a standstill. With no warning, Masako falls to her knees and John is by her side holding her upright.

"Masako… what's wrong?" John asks.

"He's angry. His anger is towards Mai." She explains. "I have a strong feeling that he wants to hurt Mai."

Mai POV

It's been almost three hours since Tomoya has taken me. Almost every ten minutes Tomoya moves me to a different room and every time I refuse, he cuts my leg a bit longer.

"Mai! Where are you?" I hear Ayako shout.

"Tomako we must hurry, they're coming."

"Tomoya… I can't…I'm Mai."

"You will come."

"No… Tomako is waiting you must move…"

"NO! SHE LIED TO ME!" Tomoya shouts then he lunges at me. I feel cold hands wrap around my neck and my vision starts to fade. I claw at the hands that are on my neck, but its no use. Before I know it… I'm surrounded by darkness.

Naru POV

"NO! SHE LIED TO ME!" I hear someone shout.

Everything is silent, then we hear a thud. As if someone has fallen to the floor. Doors all around us are being forced open and shut.

"Split up and look for Mai!" Monk shouts over the sound of the slamming doors.

We all split up and in one room I see a girl with brown cropped hair lying on the floor, unconscious.

"I found her!"

Within seconds the rest of the team is next to me. I grab a chair that happens to be in the hall. I throw it a t the door and it flies off its hinges. We run inside. We see Tomoya standing over Mai… his hands on Mai's neck. John cleanses the room and I rush over to Mai. Two hand shaped bruises are forming on her neck. I notice that her skin doesn't have the same color that it usually has. I place two fingers on her neck and I don't feel a pulse. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ayako wrapping Mai's leg in a bed sheet. I tilt Mai's head back, pinch her nose and push air into her lungs. Monk comes over and does the chest compressions. After a few minutes, Mai finally takes a shallow breath.

"Let's get her back to base."

I start to pull Mai up right and her head flops back.

"Support her head…" Ayako whispers.

I put my other hand under her neck and I position her head so that it's resting on my chest. I pick her up bridal style and run towards base.

"Set her on the floor so I can see her wounds better." Ayako tells me.

For one of the few times in my life, I do what I'm told. Gently, I lower Mai to the ground and I put her head in my lap. I brush some of the hair away from her face. As soon as my fingers touch the smooth skin on her forehead, I notice that her skin is a little cool.

"Lin call an ambulance!"

I move Mai's head off my lap and check her pulse. It's not there.

"Damn it Mai… stay with me."

One rescue breath.

Two rescue breath.

Three rescue breath.

Again Monk does the chest compressions. We continue this for almost fifteen minutes until the paramedics show up. When they do, Monk pulls me away from Mai, but I fight, trying to get free.

"Her pulse is faint… it's there, but fading fast." One paramedic says.

They load Mai into the ambulance and I watch as Ayako hops into the ambulance next to Mai.

"We'll meet you there." John says.

Lin leads me to the passenger side of the SPR van. He hops into the driver's side and he drives to the hospital. When we get there, Ayako is waiting. I run up to her.

"Naru…" she's in surgery for her leg… she also has to have a blood transfusion."

"Anything else?" Masako asks.

"Yeah… the paramedics told me that she might not make it."

**WILL MAI MAKE IT? **

**STAY TUNED UNTIL TOMORROW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**So sorry that it's short. The next chapter will be longer. Please let me know how I did. **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ADVICE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANT TO BE RANDOM... REVIEW (DON'T WORRY, I DON'T JUDGE. IF YOU WANT TO, PM IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE TO PUT A RANDOM REVIEW. I LOVE EVERYONE! :D)**

**Now for mentions... **

**Ariana Taniyama: Sorry for the typo on the last chapter... it kinda was a bad day for me yesterday and my brain wasn't working. Also is following this story. **

**sillyloverP(Guest): I wrote the first chapter in study hall which is about a half hourish. And I didn't have time to finish it. I hope this makes up for it. **

**maisakura is now following this story. **

**melodyann75: Thank you... I hope you like this chapter. Also is following this story. **

**erinxo18 is now following this story. **

**BlueberryEmo: (I love your penname) is now following this story. **

**Miss Kyoko athha zala is now following this story. Thank you. **

**Cooper101 is now following this story. Thank you. **

**IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO READ ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES, GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK THEM OUT. I USUALLY UPDATE ON WEEKENDS. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I do realize that this chapter is late. I am so sorry for that. Over the weekend I had family in town. and last night I had my first choir concert for the year. Thank you everyone who has been patient for the last chapter of this story. If you want to check out my other stories, go to my profile. I will have another Ghost Hunt fanfic up here soon. I'm still in the process of writting it. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. **

Chapter 3

Naru POV

~An hour later~

It's been almost an hour since Mai was taken into surgery. I'm not sure how long I can wait.

"Naru… I'm sure she's fine…" Monk assures me.

"Taniyama Mai?" I hear a female voice ask.

I look up and I see a female with black hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head. I stand up and walk over to her.

"I'm her boss… how is she?"

"She lost a lot of blood… but we were able to bring her back. She has stitches for the cut on her leg, and she will be unconscious for a few days."

"Can I see her" I ask quietly.

"Of course… follow me."

The doctor leads me to a door that has Mai's name written on it. I open the door and see that she's asleep.

"Please alert us when she wakes. She might be in some pain." The doctor exits. I walk over to Mai's bed and I scoot a chair closer to the bed. I sit down and grab her limp hand.

"Thank God you're okay." I whisper. I close my eyes and rub the bridge of my nose.

~Three days later~

Mai still hasn't woken up. The doctor told us that she should wake up today. Everyone on the team has been here, switching days and nights. I just hope she'll wake up soon.

"Come on Mai… please wake up…" I grab her hand and I look at her face for a sign of her waking up. After a few minutes, I get nothing, so I close my eyes.

"N-Naru?" I hear a faint whisper.

I open my eyes and they meet with Mai's brown ones. "Hey… how do you feel?"

"Okay…"

I feel a smile wanting to form on my lips, but I hold it back.

"Tomoya cut your leg pretty bad. You were gone after we got you to base." I explain softly.

"My leg hurts." Mai says before she squeezes her face in pain.

I rub soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"I know…" I push a button that will alert the nurses. "The nurses are on their way…"

Not even seconds later, a nurse pops in and asks what's wrong. I tell the nurse what Mai has told me and the nurse gives her something for the pain, and leaves. I scoot the chair as close as I can and brush some hair away from her face.

"You scared me baka…" I say, sitting up on the bed.

Mai closes her eyes a bit. "I'm sorry."

"But I think of you as more than a baka. I think of you as _my _baka…" I say.

Mai gives me a small smile and I lean down and kiss her. At first she's shocked, but then she returns it. We are introrupped by the door opening and seeing the entire SPR gang coming in. Monk and Ayako run over and give Mai a hug. John is giving thanks to God and Masako has a smile on her face.

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS, AND REVIEWED. I JUST LOVE GETTING THEM. **

**NOW FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS STORY... **

**THE MENTIONS...**

**Guest: Thank you I hope you like it... **

**Blueberry Emo: I sorta did something for you... what do you think? Also has favorited this story. **

**Ariana Taniyama: I'm not sure how I thought of having Tomako move Mai around so that the SPR gang couldn't find her. I hope you liked it. **

**Jaz-147 is now following the story. **

**bonnieandjangolove is now following the story. **

**Bri Rose32 is now following the story, favorited this story, me as an author, and is following me. **

**Cooper101: I would have to agree with you, Mai is awesome. **

**Guest: Thank you. **

** : I would never kill Mai off. I love her to death. **

**snowbean is following the story. **

**melodyann75: Thank you **

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666 is now following this story. **

**I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE AGAIN. I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! :D SO SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT AND PAST DUE... I HOPE YOU LIKED IT... **


End file.
